


圣诞特辑

by SiennaJTCK



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 没有人知道Jacky那偶尔天然的神奇脑袋在想什么，或许是为了那个自从eito离开了之后的便一直闷闷不乐的末子，就在这个冬天，当他们迎来第一场雪的时候，他便一直嚷嚷着要举行一次属于始末屋自己的圣诞party。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 8uppers上的圣诞老人与麋鹿以及一开始的帅气画风反差戳到我了
> 
> 第一章是全员糖  
第二章是AJ车

没有人知道Jacky那偶尔天然的神奇脑袋在想什么，或许是为了那个自从eito离开了之后的便一直闷闷不乐的末子，就在这个冬天，当他们迎来第一场雪的时候，他便一直嚷嚷着要举行一次属于始末屋自己的圣诞party。

这些幼稚且不现实的节日，这群大男人怎么愿意粘在一起玩这些过家家的东西。

但没有人拗得过他，Mac也不能。

哪怕Gum当天还打算约几个可爱的女孩子过来共同参加，都让Jacky狠狠拒绝了。

被Jacky拍得一头乱毛的Gum还在倔强着说，没有妹子的派对怎么叫派对…..“不是我们就没有意义！”Jacky一本正经的回答。

也许东方人都有着年终结算（债务结算与杀人报仇也不例外）的传统，每年11月到次年2月份，始末屋的业务（追债杀人方面）都会非常繁忙。本以为沉重的工作会让Jacky忙得忘了party这回事。没想到，在圣诞节的前两个星期，他就开始筹备圣诞party上所需要的装饰和当晚的菜单了。

然后连业务都不接了。

这财务损失可关系到始末屋来年夏天的豪华度假行。

“放心，我有朋友在夏威夷开了一排海边度假别墅，我们可以免费住，以及机票钱我出一半。”这是Jacky的原话。

‘那就没什么好说的了。’众人心里松了口气——除了Mac，毕竟他和Jacky的存折是共用的。

在Jacky的淫威下，最会料理的Johnny被派去了设计菜单，Arsenal和Ace被派去了采购圣诞饰品，Jacky和Topop则对他们的小屋子进行了史无前例的大扫除。本来手臂受了伤只需要躺着休息的Gum也兴致勃勃地和Johnny一起调着圣诞当天的特别饮品。Mac则好像在悄悄策划什么……

眼看着这个住着这7个大男人的昏暗屋子变得越来越明亮，大家的心情也变得愉悦起来，稍微有些期待起平安夜的到来了。

“别忘了还要交换礼物。”Topop说。

“噢。”大家差点都忘了这劳力伤财的传统了。

圣诞派对的前期准备井井有条，（虽然在装饰圣诞树时，Gum和Arsenal一度想将手枪子弹以及双截棍别在树上，却被Topop与Johnny死命拒绝而差点打起来）终于到了平安夜，太阳落幕的时候，Jacky在众人的注目下，打开了电源总开关——感觉面前的一片亮瞎了在场所有人的眼…

彩色的挂灯爬上了巨大的圣诞树点亮了顶端的金色星星，定睛一看还看到树上挂着除铃铛雪人以外乱七八糟（兜裆布、鸡腿、男性内裤、不知哪里来的女性内衣、手枪…）的东西。挂在天花板的一串黄色灯光，照亮了宽度正好的大厅，沙发不知道什么时候换上了酒红色的套，上面还放着绿色白色的小巧抱枕。本来光滑的地面上也铺上了一张厚厚的深绿色地毯，上面还洒落着彩带和小饰品…

Jacky看着身旁站在的男人们，他们身上打扮的都是与平时截然相反的温和明亮的颜色，以及他们一双双似乎藏进了星星的眼睛……

明明暖气还没开足，却整个心都变得暖了起来。

回想起上一次大家一起过圣诞，已经是近十五年前的事。那时候那人还没有独自外出打拼、有人口齿还没那么伶俐、还有人怀着那颗为国报效的雄心勃勃的心…那时候他们还不叫现在这个名字、那时候他们连摔倒还会疼得咬着牙憋眼泪…

Jacky的目光不小心飘到Gum受伤的手臂，本来平静的内心一度提起，随即悄悄握紧了拳、仿佛在下一个很重要的决定。

【叮——】计时器清脆的声音打断了大家不知飞到何处的思绪。

Gum和Johnny一脸兴奋地走去厨房，一边招呼着大家往餐桌上入座。Topop拿着火机小心翼翼地点燃插在烛座上蜡烛，Ace趴在吧台上自以为收敛地看着在厨房里忙活的Johnny手里已经打开啤酒罐开始喝了起来，Mac拉着Arsenal早就坐在座位上举起刀叉、期待着末子带给他们的圣诞大餐。

“还有我特制的意大利面。”Jacky笑着对这两人说。

然后那两人本来兴致勃勃的脸上顿时变得嫌弃无比。

Jacky愤怒地pia了他们的头。

==================================== 

圣诞节也许真的存在某些魔力也说不定。

Jacky看着众人在餐厅里狼吞虎咽之后又坐在客厅的地毯上尽兴地喝酒谈天，不禁这么想道。

这温暖的氛围似乎在eito离开后很少出现过了…

正当Jacky还在暗暗感叹，Mac突然扬起让Ace大喊龌龊的笑容叫在场的所有人猜拳。虽然很不情愿，但大家都照做了…

就当是圣诞特别对待，好好爱护一下他们的长子。

“ok~Ace和Johnny来我房间以下~”此时喝得脸有点红晕的Mac拉起猜拳输了的两人走向了房间。

随后房间里传出了一阵剧烈的争吵声，眼看似乎要演变成干架，正当Gum和Arsenal打算走进去的时候房间再一次安静下来。

“搞什么…噗”Topop喝了一口Gum特制的鸡尾酒，却在看到三人出来后差点没喷出来…

“锵~~说到圣诞节就不能不提的圣诞老人和麋鹿啦~”今天的Mac好像兴奋地有些不正常。Arsenal将其归因为Jacky擅自动用他的财产买机票而崩溃的。

就在所有人注目下，圣诞老人和他的直立行走的麋鹿走了出来。吓得Gum洒了身旁的啤酒。

Johnny性格温顺，即使是被迫，倒是很容易可以想象得出cosplay的样子。但Ace就不一样了，这个男人平时经常散发出生人勿进的气场，桀骜不驯的性格总是让人避让三分。然而如今他却穿着滑稽的麋鹿布偶服，头上顶着一个比他两倍脸长还要高的头套，此时Ace一改平时冷酷的表情笑得犹如一个刚刚被夸奖的小孩，弯弯的下垂眼在笑的时候牵动着眼角的泪痣，很是好看。

在场的人默默拿出手机，谁也不愿意错过这一幕。

‘果然，能搞定Ace的只有Johnny和Mac….’在场的人不约而同地想着。

“大家~Merry Christmas！！！”圣诞老人扬起他治愈的笑，晃了晃圣诞帽上坠下来的白色绒球。“在这特别的日子里，圣诞老人为你们准备了惊喜哦~”毕竟台词太过羞耻，Johnny边忍着躲回房间的冲动，边双脚僵硬地看着客厅里正在起哄的一群人。

“嘿！”Ace拿起不知谁准备的魔法棒，在空中划了一圈，发出一句疑是呻吟的咒语“嗯~~~~唔！！”

瞬间，原本明亮的屋子陷入黑暗。Topop不安地怔了一下，随即去探腰间的防御喷雾，却被身边的Jacky按住了手，温柔且安心的力量让Topop放下了戒备。另一边，只见圣诞树的灯饰再次被点亮，众人顺着灯光沿着树顶上的星星看向天花板。

只见原本空白一片的天花板此时布满了大小不一的亮点，犹如一片美丽的星辰。所有人都悄悄屏住了呼吸，目不转睛地看着这篇由Mac做出来的景色。不知道是谁适时地打开了音响，《蒼写真》那温馨的旋律弥漫在房间里。

圣诞节真的有种很神奇的魔力。Jacky想。

在客厅被挂的花花绿绿大本钟响起整点的钟声。

【Merry Christmas】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一切都是Mac的主意

“够了够了…”一向酒量很好的Gum迷迷糊糊地对着与他劈酒的Ace说，难以抵挡酒精上脑的眩晕感，最终还是倒在地上——连带着趴在自己身上的Johnny。

Johnny本来趴在最近变得有点胖胖软软的亲友身上中场休息，但突然砸到地上，哪怕地上还垫着厚厚的地毯，也让他痛得清醒几分。事实上，现场没有人是不醉的，除了早就回房休息的Arsenal全员都倒在地上，以各种奇异的姿势躺着。

‘哪有人平安夜这么过的？’Johnny苦笑，揉着有些发痛的后脑勺，却发现圣诞帽居然还好好的戴在他头上，正想着一把扯下这顶闷得难受的帽子，却听到头顶传来一声：“别摘。”

“为什么？”看到是Ace，Johnny有些好笑的问着。

虽然皮肤黝黑但也明显看出来了，此时的Ace醉得厉害。他已经脱掉那滑稽的麋鹿头套，松松垮垮地穿着那身并不合身的布偶服正单手撑着脑袋趴在矮桌上俯视着Johnny，这种居高临下的感觉让他很享受，对话时，连嘴角都带着难以抹去的笑意：“因为很适合你。”

“难受…”躺着的人顺从地仰视他，停下了扯帽子的动作，撒娇般的语气却带着魅惑的笑。

麋鹿先生走到圣诞老人面前，伏下身，给予对方一个深深的吻。

无视还半搂着Johnny的Gum。

Johnny主动环住Ace的脖子，积极地回应。呼吸逐渐变得厚重，唇舌交缠中更加迷恋对方的，想要迫不及待的索取，却又不得不抑制着不能发出动静…在同伴的眼皮下偷欢的刺激让两人都变得兴奋起来。

已经睡过去的Gum还呢喃着梦话，手突然一下一下地揉着Johnny的肚子，动静不大却吓得Ace差点咬了他恋人的舌头。“混蛋…”Ace甩开搭在Johnny身上的那只手，最终决定将他们的战场转至房间。

Johnny几乎是被拖着进了房间，他也乐得看着Ace这么性急的模样，就顺从地跟着对方乱七八糟的节奏拥吻了起来。

毫无章法的唇舌交合，用力的吮吸与啃咬，两幅年轻的躯体交缠在一起，仿佛一定要用尽力气占有对方才能宣泄自己无处安放的爱。

【你就不想看看Johnny穿圣诞装么？】  
【适当的换装play有利于增进感情。】  
【今天是平安夜，要好好慰劳自己。】

Mac对Ace方才说的话原封不动的在脑子循环着。眼看自己身下被吻得双颊微红，吐息混乱的Johnny，他不禁暗笑——要不是为了这一幕，才不会穿那身愚蠢的衣服。

Ace用手臂撑起将Johnny困在身前，彼此间的距离只有咫尺，身上的人喘出的丝丝气息挠着Johnny的心弦，他等待着Ace的下一步动作，却发现对方只是一动不动地看着他，仿佛方才的激烈只是一场梦。

Ace那双深邃的眼睛仿佛有着让人沉沦其中的魔力，这股深情和温柔的神情与平日那副桀骜不驯的模样简直判若两人。被撩起的情欲如今却被始作俑者冷落，最终还是忍不住问：“Ace…?”

“我要圣诞礼物。”好看的嘴形上挑起一个性感的弧度。

Johnny觉得有些好笑，“不是好孩子没有礼物”他这么说着，抬手抵住了Ace的再一次亲吻。

“但是我的圣诞老人会满足我的，是不是？”Ace撅嘴亲着对方的手，伸出舌头含着对方食指，吮吸着，最后用犬齿咬着对方饱满的指腹。

“那就快点….”Johnny红着脸撇开头，棕色的卷发弄得Ace的鼻翼有些痒。

“我们玩些别的。”Ace俯身含住Johnny的耳垂，快速地脱掉自己和对方身上衣物，唯独留下那顶圣诞帽。

“什么?“被逗弄胸前的敏感处时，连发出的声音都带着不可抑制的颤抖，双腿不禁地缠住Ace紧致的腰身。下一秒已经半勃起的分身被一把抓住，熟悉的力度与感觉让Johnny呼吸一窒，伴随着对方有技巧的撸动，呼吸再次变得急促起来。

“想不想在上面？“Ace坏笑着顶了他一下，手上的动作丝毫没有减速。

根本不是询问的语气，还没等Johnny在混沌中反应过来，下一秒体位的变化让他失衡地趴在Ace身上。

两人的分身猛地贴在一起，Johnny听到Ace舒服地叹了口气。

“不是该圣诞老人‘骑’在麋鹿身上么？“

Ace扶起Johnny的身体，让他坐在自己跨上。再次覆上Johnny已经肿胀到不行的分身，将两人的紧贴在一起，双手因为平日的训练与工作而积下厚厚的一层茧，粗糙的触感刺激着Johnny的神经，很快便发泄在Ace手上。

“真快啊。”Ace扶着快要摊下的Johnny，抬起右手抚摸着恋人小巧精致的脸，那漂亮的五官还在回味着高潮的后韵，“也给我服务一下嘛……”他哄诱着，声音是他连自己也意想不到的沙哑。

青年乖巧地垂下头，伸出手指沾上自己方才泄出的液体，自觉地往自己身后探去。异物的侵入令他难受地皱着眉，但在Ace灼热的视线下，心底没有来的冒出对这初体验的期待与兴奋。草草地扩张到三根手指，低下头发现，自己的下体已经再次抬起头来…

想要…  
想要他快点进来…  
用力地…..

Johnny撅起臀部，慢慢地对准Ace坐下去。进去的瞬间，两人都倒吸一口气，Ace的顶端撑大了他脆弱的后穴，斟酌着要不要退出去，最终还是在对方渴求的视线中，坐了下去。

Ace忍着狠狠贯穿对方的打算，直直盯着他那夹杂着痛苦却更多是带着慌乱的神情，Johnny诱人小巧的后穴正在一点点地吞入自己的灼热。就在对方准备下定决心坐下去的时候，Ace猛地一挺，听着恋人脱口而出的呻吟将自己全数推入对方的身体里。

漫长难耐的前戏已经过去，剩下的便是无尽的狂欢。

Johnny责怪地看了Ace一眼，便开始小心翼翼地摆动自己的腰身。每一下的挪动都是极致的快感，“嗯…Ace…”Johnny一边叫着自己的名字一边扭动着，圆圆的脑袋上还带着圣诞帽，那颗白色的球随着动作而摆动，甜腻的声音，灼热的视线，以及被自己吻得有些发红的嘴唇…

视觉与身体上的冲击让Ace一改先前淡定自若的模样，猛地坐起，紧搂着对方修长的腰身，用力往下按，将自己推入前所未有的深度。Johnny失声尖叫，随后紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴，双腿缠上对方的腰，紧闭着眼靠在Ace的肩膀上接受着对方一次又一次用力的撞击。

“叫出来，没事的。“Ace安慰地亲了Johnny的眼帘一下，随即亲吻对方的锁骨。一手用力扣住对方的腰身，一手覆上胸前，有技巧的安抚着已经挺立的果实。

“啊…呜啊…”自己的敏感点被用力触碰，抽插时发出了令人脸红的水声，连将要说出的话都被撞到破碎，“慢点..Ace…慢点…唔”Johnny扬起脖子发出难耐的呻吟，他哀求，双手因为对方的动作而紧紧搂住对方的脖子。

Ace啃咬着恋人的下巴，动作丝毫没有停下，Johnny头上那正在随着动作猛烈晃动的白球仿佛成为了催情剂，引诱着Ace做出更加急促的动作。

“Johnny、Johnny、Johnny….”他喊他的名字，就在高潮到来的前一刻，Ace抬手扣下Johnny的头，深情地吻过去。

帽子终于掉下去，两人同时释放了出来。

“Merry Christmas。”他的圣诞老人这么说。

“Merry Christmas~”他笑着推到他，再一次俯身下去….


End file.
